Sarada Ups Tsunderella, Making Love
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Making Love. Artinya Bercinta. Berhubungan seks. Namun untuk anak seumuran Boruto, akan lain pengertiannya. "Sarada ups Tsunderella! Aku tidak membencimu atas tindakanmu barusan. Karena aku pasti akan membuatmu making love denganku!" /Long Oneshot, Bit OOC, Canon, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : Bit OOC, Long Oneshot, Canon, Full Pairing, ... etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Making Love. Artinya Bercinta. Berhubungan Seks. Namun untuk anak seumuran Boruto, akan lain pengertiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sarada Ups Tsunderella, Making Love ~**

Festival Seni Akademi Konohagakure akan segera digelar dalam waktu dekat ini. Kurang lebih sekitar dua hari lagi.

Sebentar, festival seni untuk sekolah khusus ninja? Untuk apa ninja mempraktekan seni? Itu semua terjadi berkat kontribusi besar dari Shino Aburame atau yang sering dipanggil sebagai Aburame-sensei oleh para bocah-bocah penghuni akademi itu. Semenjak pria pecinta (baca : fanatik-maniak) serangga itu memantapkan hati serta pikirannya untuk terjun ke dunia pendidikan dasar shinobi, dia benar-benar berniat untuk lebih memajukan lagi kualitas pendidikan bagi para calon genin. Gerakan hijau bersih (namanya) yang dilaksanakan setiap hari Jum'at pagi sebelum mulai kelas merupakan salah satu terobosan cerdas (menurutnya pribadi) yang dibuatnya. Lalu ada upacara penghormatan kepada leluhur serta pahlawan desa yang diselenggarakan setiap Senin pagi sebelum dimulai pelajaran awal, dengan tujuan supaya para siswa akademi lebih mampu untuk menghayati perjuangan para shinobi maupun kunoichi yang telah gugur. Dan acara ini, festival seni, dikatakan (oleh dirinya sendiri) sebagai ide terobosan paling cemerlang yang pernah ada di akademi sepanjang pertama berdiri.

Sekarang ini seorang calon shinobi handal perlu diasah kepekaan intuisinya untuk meladeni tuntutan zaman.

Itu adalah kalimat favoritnya saat mengajar. Dan karena kalimat mujarabnya tadi dia sukses diangkat oleh Hokage Ketujuh sebagai kepala Akademi Konoha.

Dan karena penyelenggaraan festival kesenian itu hampir mencapai deadline, hampir keseluruhan siswa di akademi sedang berusaha untuk berlatih keras supaya hasilnya nanti maksimal. Apa bentuk latihan mereka? Akting. Karena seni yang akan mereka pentaskan nanti adalah seni drama.

"Ayo semuanya berlatih lagi masing-masing. Sesuai dengan perannya ya." instruksi ini keluar dari mulut seorang sensei akademi senior yang pada sepasang pipinya memiliki tato taring warna merah. Khas dari klan spesialis anjing, Inuzuka. Inuzuka Hana. Wanita itu telah mendedikasikan diri sebagai pengajar di akademi ninja lima tahun sebelum Shino masuk. Dia lebih senior serta berpengalaman namun karirnya tidak secemerlang pemimpin dari klan Aburame itu.

"Siap, Hana-sensei."

"Dimengerti."

"Iya-iya."

Itulah beberapa jawaban dari sekumpulan anak laki-laki maupun perempuan yang sedang berada di ruangan aula akademi guna mempersiapkan diri menjelang pentas.

Dan di sudut aula yang lebar itu berdiri seorang pria tegap yang mengenakan kacamata unik, ala Cyclops dari X-Men, yang sekarang gaya rambutnya sangat cepak tidak seperti dulu. Itu Shino Aburame, sang pengajar unggulan sekaligus kepala dari tempat pembibitan ninja-ninja muda. Di hadapannya nampak sejumlah siswa-siswi akademi yang paling menonjol dibandingkan siswa-siswi lain. Itu jelas. Pertama dikarenakan nama besar orang tua masing-masing. Kedua karena skill bertarung maupun strategi pemikiran mereka yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Namun kecakapan tersebut sebenarnya tidak lepas dari keturunan orang tua masing-masing.

"Kalian berlima akan menjalani peran sebagai tokoh penting dalam pentas festival seni kali ini. Aku ingin tahu apakah kalian masing-masing ingat dengan tokoh yang akan kalian bawakan nantinya?" tanya Shino kepada kelima calon genin yang sedang asyik duduk santai di lantai aula. Terkecuali Shikadai yang lebih memilih posisi tiduran miring dengan tangan menyangga kepala.

"Iyaaaa." jawab mereka bebarengan.

"Dimulai dari kau, Shikadai."

Mengetahui sedang diperhatikan oleh gurunya membuat dia merubah sedikit perilakunya. Bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan menggantinya dengan posisi duduk bersila. "Tokoh ibu tirinya Cinderella. Disini bernama Nyonya Yukari. Merepotkan. Apalagi nama ibunya sangat kontras dengan nama tokoh utamanya." anak ini mendengus lirih.

"Lalu Chouchou."

Gadis berwujud mirip permen bola cokelat itu, karena baik warna rambut maupun tubuhnya berwarna senada dengan makanan manis ini ditambah posturnya yang gempal, nampak sedang sibuk mengunyah dua potong kue tart sekaligus. "Mmmhh ithuh. Syhaudharyi tirhinyah Cyhinderellah ... "

Kalimatnya sengaja dipotong oleh sang guru, "Telan dulu baru bicara ya."

Inojin yang mendengar suara kunyahan rahang dari teman dekatnya itu (karena duduknya persis di samping) merasa jijik.

Putri Chouji Akimichi itu mengangguk saja, cuek. Setelah sekuat tenaga menelan gumpalan tart legit di dalam rongga mulutnya, dia melanjutkan, " ... namanya Tania Aloevera. Sifatnya menyebalkan selangit setahuku."

Shino mengangguk singkat, "Selanjutnya kau Inojin."

Bocah yang jika sekilas dilihat mirip anak perempuan ini tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dia masih sibuk menggores-goreskan kuas ke permukaan kanvas mini. Lukisan berwujud monster mirip Godzilla tapi memiliki ekor sebelas karyanya belum rampung tuntas. "Saya disini jadi kakak tirinya Cinderella juga. Namanya kalau tidak salah itu Hellena Kitagawa. Kepribadiannya cukup sopan namun arogan sekali kadang."

Boruto sedari tadi terus-terusan memperhatikan gambar buatan putra Sai itu. "Woah, sudah hampir jadi?" telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk-nunjuk ke bagian kepala sang monster.

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai tersentuh. Saya ingin membuat sebuah mahakarya yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi. Ini konon lebih kuat dari Jyuubi karena jumlah ekornya ada sebelas." cetus Inojin dengan ekspresi senyum yang kaku. Lumayan mirip ayahnya.

Boruto menggembungkan kedua pipi berkumisnya. "Beuh, mahakaryamu mirip khayalan orang sakit jiwa. Aneh."

Dan Inojin kali ini mulai kehilangan senyumannya. Tensi naik.

Aburame-sensei mengacungkan telunjuk kirinya ke seorang bocah lelaki berisik yang bukannya memperhatikan arahan dari gurunya tapi justru sibuk mengomentari karya seni lukis milik orang lain. "Boruto, giliranmu."

Anak itu menoleh seketika, "Eh? Aku?"

"Bukan. Tapi monyet." celetuk Sarada dengan nada sinis tingkat dewa.

"Apa kau bilang?!" amuk Boruto kemudian. Hampir saja dia menghampiri perempuan penyendiri itu jika sensei-nya tidak menginterupsi.

"Boruto, fokus." ucap Shino lembut namun tidak lupa mengimbuhkan aura tegas disitu.

"Huuh." kakak Himawari ini menghela nafas kesal. "Aku jadi pangerannya. Tidak ada namanya sih. Cuma ... "

Sarada yang sedang duduk manis berjarak tiga meter di sisi kiri Boruto perlahan menengok dibarengi tatapan meremehkan.

"KENAPA SIH PUTRINYA HARUS DIA?!" teriak Boruto keras sekali sehingga membuat seisi aula gempar dibuatnya. Anak-anak yang lain saling tatap, kebingungan, heran, dan sebagian lagi tidak mengindahkan.

"Berisik kau, Boruto." gusar Shikadai karena adegan tidurnya terganggu. Seharusnya dia sekarang tengah berada di momen pertengahan REM jika saja kedua kupingnya tidak menangkap suara barusan.

"Aduh, sialan. Lukisan saya jadi rusak nih." keluh Inojin yang kali ini senyum patungnya sudah musnah dan emosinya kembali. Diciprat-cipratkannya ujung kuas basah berwarna biru itu ke arah celana Boruto dengan maksud pelampiasan emosi negatif.

Shino menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Sudahlah Boruto. Apa salahnya jika Sarada yang menjadi tokoh Cinderella-nya."

Anak yang bersangkutan seakan tidak mempedulikan dan malah semakin dipenuhi rasa kekecewaan atas takdir yang dirasa tidak berpihak kepadanya. "Aku jamin akan kacau jika Cinderella-nya yang seharusnya cantik, menawan, anggun, diperankan oleh makhluk tidak berperasaan seperti dia."

Hinaan tersurat lagi jelas barusan ditanggapi langsung oleh keturunan Uchiha itu. "Ck, siapa juga yang sudi beradu akting dengan amatiran seperti dirimu?"

Urat-urat berbentuk pertigaan maupun perempatan mulai muncul di jidat Uzumaki Boruto.

"Tenang-tenang kalian. Pokoknya kalian setelah ini harus berjuang untuk mensukseskan pementasan festival nantinya. Ya?" Shino mencoba mendinginkan suasana panas yang dimulai oleh putra dari orang nomor satu di desa.

"Nyam..nyam, silahkan berkelahi asal jangan colek satupun makananku." tutur Chouchou polos sembari mencomot sekeping kripik pisang dari wadahnya. Tart yang tadi sudah ludes tak bersisa.

Shino geleng-geleng kepala. Ingatannya kembali pada saat dua puluhan tahun silam. Dimana saat itu dia menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran dua rival sekaligus sahabat yang kini menurun persis tak berbeda, kepada anak-anak mereka. Dulu, antara Naruto melawan Sasuke.

"Shino-kun, kemari sebentar." Hana memanggil dari kejauhan.

Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas sejenak sebagai isyarat 'ya'. Dia kembali menghadap ke depan lagi, "Baiklah ya. Kalian paham kan? Teruskan latihan dengan teratur juga konstan semampu kalian anak-anak. Dua hari dari sekarang kita akan bertemu di Konoha Hall yang berada di kota atas pada pukul empat sore hari. Pentas itu akan dihadiri oleh petinggi-petinggi desa ini dan beberapa tokoh dari desa lain. Mengerti?"

**Catatan : Kota atas disini yang author maksud adalah kota modern metropolitan yang terletak persis di atas patung Hokage. Tengok halaman terakhir chapter 700.**

"Iya senseeiii." sahut Inojin, Chouchou, dan Boruto kompak. Shikamaru jangan tanya karena dia sudah terlelap sejahtera dan Sarada malas untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata kekanakan seperti demikian.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Yamanaka**

Di kamar Inojin yang terletak di loteng alias lantai dua, anak berambut pirang kuncir kecil itu sedang sibuk berlatih drama. Berlatih sambil melukis. Atau bisa dibalik melukis sembari berlatih.

"Baiklah Cinderella. Kamu akan saya ... " kepala Inojin menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, ke arah naskah tokoh Hellena Kitagawa yang akan diperankannya nanti. " ... buat mati kutu karena perbuatan kamu yang arogan." dia kembali menoleh ke posisi awal yaitu kanvas dimana dia sedang menyelesaikan lukisan berbentuk ibunya dalam wujud setengah siluman berkaki tentakel. Bayangkan saja bagian atas tubuh Ino dan bagian bawah ekor Hachibi.

"Eh, arogan? Bukannya yang arogan itu tokoh saya?" gumamnya entah kepada siapa. Ditengokkannya lagi leher ke arah naskah. "Tidak ada ampunan! Kamu sungguh saudari yang biadap!"

Inojin membenarkan posisi berbaring tengkurapnya kemudian melanjutkan lukisan yang tertunda itu. "Heh, tinggal menambahkan dua taring di bibir ibu dan jadilaahh ... "

Goresan terakhir selesai dilakukan. Lelaki berumur satu dasawarsa ini tersenyum jahil, ditambah sedikit kaku, lalu berujar, "Andai saja aku sudah mampu menguasai jutsu seperti ayah seutuhnya maka akan aku bangkitkan gambar ini. Hehe, ibu pasti akan iri karena ada kembarannya."

Saat dia ingin kembali menghafalkan teks tiba-tiba saja kertas putih itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. "Lho? Kemana ya?"

Aroma parfum floral cukup menyengat terendus oleh lubang hidung Inojin. Baunya pekat dan berasal dari arah belakangnya. Dan dia tahu betul aroma milik siapa itu.

"Siapa yang ingin kau buat iri, eh?" suara lirih yang dibuat sedikit serak oleh pemiliknya ini membuat bulu kuduk Inojin bergidik.

Laki-laki itu menelan ludah, mencoba memutar pandangannya ke arah belakang pelan-pelan.

Ibunya, Ino, sudah ada persis di belakang tubuhnya. Tangan kiri milik ibunya melambai-lambaikan kertas naskah drama dan tangan kanannya menyentuh telinga Inojin guna ... menjewer.

"Aww!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Bukannya berlatih malah asyik menggambar tidak sopan seperti ini?" Ino segera menyerobot kanvas yang menampilkan wujud dirinya dengan kombinasi kaki siluman gurita lalu membuangnya ke belakang.

"Am..ampun ibu." rengek sang putra.

Sepasang alis cantik milik wanita pirang itu berkedut-kedut. "Cepat hafalkan dan setelah itu jalani hukuman menyirami semua bunga di toko kita!"

**Kediaman Akimichi**

"Sayang, mau sampai kapan kau makan dengan porsi sebanyak ini?" Karui khawatir dengan pola makan dan juga porsi makan suaminya itu yang tidak kunjung berkurang malah justru bertambah setahap demi setahap. Makin parah.

Yang ditegur cuma bisa mengedikkan sepasang bahu gempalnya karena mulutnya sedang aktif menghancurkan potongan daging beserta tulang lunaknya sekalian.

Di sisi sang ayah ada Chouchou yang sama-sama sedang makan. Namun porsinya belum separah Chouji. Masih kelas ringan istilahnya.

Sepasang iris kuning Chouchou bergeser seirama dari kiri ke kanan mengikuti barisan huruf kanji yang tercetak pada naskah. "Aku setuju dengan Hellena. Menurutku ... "

_Kraus,_

" ... kamu harus membayar ganti ruginya, Cinderella." lidah anak gadis Chouji meliuk-liuk lincah di sekitaran bibir guna menuntaskan noda cokelat supaya tak ada sisa yang bisa mubazir.

Karui berdecak setengah miris melihat pemandangan itu. "Setiap satu kalimat wajib diiringi oleh sebatang stick cokelat ya?"

Chouchou mengangguk mantap, "Ya benar."

_Kraus,_

"Ibuuu. Cinderella kembali berulah bu."

_Kraus,_

"Aku dan ... bagian ini susah juga ya dihafalkan."

Chouji yang sedaritadi tidak berkomentar apapun kini sepertinya ingin menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Itu bagus malah. Satu stick untuk mengisi ulang daya ingat. Setuju nak?" telapak tangan kiri Chouji yang gemuk terbuka dan diarahkan ke putrinya.

Gadis bernafsu makan tinggi itu tak segan untuk menepuk telapak tangan ayahnya dengan telapak tangan miliknya. Tos!

"Bhenyar swhekalyih othwouh-syan." jawabnya sumbang karena baru saja tiga buah stick cokelat mampir ke dalam mulutnya yang rakus.

_Brak!_

Meja makan itu digebrak oleh nyonya Akimichi. "Satu stick untuk satu kalimat?! Tadi baru saja okaa-san lihat kamu memakan tiga sekaligus tanpa menghafalkan sekalimatpun!" omelnya.

Chouchou lekas-lekas menelan makanannya karena syok atas kejadian barusan. Chouji selaku ayah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena ikut merasa dipersalahkan.

Kedua telapak tangan wanita berkulit gelap itu mengepal erat efek dari jengkel. "Grrr ... dasar duo gembrot..."

Bola mata Chouji melotot. Kelopak mata Chouchou melebar.

Karui menjadi salah tingkah sendiri setelah dihadiahi death-glare combo oleh dua orang tercintanya.

**Kediaman Nara**

Bocah berambut nanas duplikat dari Shikamaru maupun kakeknya Shikaku, yaitu Shikadai, terlihat masih setia dengan posisi tidurannya. Entah dimana saja pokoknya selalu mengusahakan untuk berbaring ditambah memejamkan mata. Kalau bisa.

"Haaahh mendokusai, ckckck." tangan kirinya memegang naskah drama di depan wajah, sehingga seperti orang sedang menerawang. Telapak tangan kanannya diletakkan persis di belakang kepala sebagai bantal.

"Hoaaahmmm ... dengan IQ 201 kupikir tidak sulit untuk memahami dengan sekali baca." ucapnya sedikit menyombong. "Lagian kemarin-kemarin aku sudah latihan bersama Inojin dan si gendut itu." lanjutnya.

Lembaran kertas berukuran folio itu terjatuh menutupi wajahnya. Tangan kirinya kini dijadikan bantalan juga. Sepasang mata hitamnya mulai menutup sempurna. "Ennghh, aku tidur saja deh. Tidur dengan kertas hafalan yang menempel di muka siapa tahu bisa kuhafalkan di alam mimpi."

"Zzzzzz..."

Semilir angin bertiup lembut di teras belakang rumah Nara. Membuat Shikadai mempercepat proses masuk ke alam bawah sadar, tidur pulas.

"Grookk ... zzzz..."

Samar-samar sepasang indera pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang bertempo cukup cepat. Sedang menuju ke situ.

"Ban ... un pe ... a ... las."

Dengan kondisi setengah sadar dia mendengar ada orang yang sedang berbicara entah apa.

"Ban ... ngun pe ... malas."

"Zzzz ... zzzz..." dadanya naik turun secara teratur guna mengambil nafas.

"Bangun pemalas."

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan memiliki arti. Tapi dia tidak memilih untuk mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"BANGUN PEMALAS!"

_Grep,_

Suara itu kini sudah berubah menjadi teriakan keras dan lagi kuncir nanas miliknya dijambak dengan cukup kuat. "Aarrgh!"

Kertas tipis yang menutupi wajah Shikadai disingkirkan dan kini sebagai gantinya dia melihat sebuah wajah yang cukup menyeramkan karena matanya melotot tajam.

"Shikadai, bangun dan bantu aku membersihkan dedaunan di halaman depan! Dasar pemalas kecil." kata Temari dengan ketus.

Jemari kecil miliknya mengucek-ucek bola matanya yang sudah memerah dan berair. "Iya iyaa. Aku bangun, nyonya galak." lalu dia bangkit untuk sekedar duduk.

"Apa katamu?" Temari melototkan matanya lagi. "Fyuuh, jika si pemalas besar itu ada maka bertambahlah sudah kekesalanku di rumah ini." ia berkeluh kesah.

Shikadai memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, "Pemalas besar? Ayah maksudmu, bu?"

Kakak tertua Kazekage itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lirih berulang kali, "Iya. Siapa lagi? Sudah, ayo cepat."

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sarada, anak gadis dari Sasuke Uchiha kini sedang berkonsentrasi penuh mengamati selembar kertas yang berisikan dialog-dialog tokoh dalam drama berjudul Cinderella yang akan dia tampilkan besok sore. Apalagi dia yang diserahi tugas sebagai pemeran utama oleh gurunya.

Televisi berlayar 42 inch yang berada tiga meter dari tempatnya duduk masih tetap menampilkan adegan demi adegan film genre perang ninja yang sebenarnya itu merupakan film favorit ayahnya jika pria itu ada di rumah.

"Akan kubunuh kau!"

_CTANG!_

"Sial! Kau ... "

_Pettt._

"Huh." perempuan itu sedikit mengeluh. "Film murahan ini membikin konsentrasiku pecah saja." sambungnya.

Remot televisi yang tadi dipegangnya kini diletakkan di bawah pot bunga yang berlokasi di jejer sofa persis. Jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kirinya membetulkan letak kacamata yang dirasa sedikit melorot dari posisi biasa. Manik onyx-nya bergerak seirama menelusuri kalimat dialog tokoh Cinderella.

'Namaku Cinderella, pangeran.' dia memejamkan mata sejenak setelah membaca kalimat pendek tadi. Lalu Sarada menatap ke depan untuk mencoba menghafalkan teks itu.

"Namaku Cinderella, pangeran." mencoba mengulangi kalimat yang barusan dia pelajari dan hasilnya bagus. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Bukan malah, sangat mengganjal hatinya.

Bayangan Boruto yang sedang berdiri dengan senyuman memuakkan mulai terbentuk dalam benaknya. Itu dikarenakan tokoh pangerannya yang memerankan adalah si pirang bandel itu.

"Cih, lupakan." gumamnya. Dia bergeleng cepat untuk memusnahkan imajinasi liarnya tadi.

Kembali ke teks dialog.

'Terima kasih pangeranku. Kau sungguh tampan.' Uchiha termuda ini menelan ludahnya saat membaca kalimat tadi dalam batin. Sampai-sampai ludahnya pun terasa pahit, sepahit keadaan perasaannya saat ini.

Gadis bersurai raven ini menghirup nafas pendek sebelum mulai melafalkan. "Terima kasih pangeran ... ku." bagian 'ku' terpotong. Sarada membayangkan laki-laki berkumis aneh itu sedang menyeringai mesum di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi imajinasinya menjadi buas dan liar. Tanpa dia suruh pun otaknya seakan memproyeksikan visualisasi alam bawah sadarnya menuju kenyataan secara otomatis.

Bibir sisi kanannya ditekuk ke bawah. Gusar.

"Kau sungguh ... ta..tamm..pp..an." ucapnya terbata-bata di penghujung kalimat. Hati kecilnya sungguh tidak rela jika predikat tampan nantinya akan disematkan kepada laki-laki bodoh itu, Boruto Uzumaki.

Bayangan Boruto kali ini kembali lagi. Namun tampak lebih nyata daripada sebelumnya. Bola matanya mengerling dengan lincahnya, penuh godaan. Lidahnya menjulur sedikit menyapu bibir bagian atas, sensual. Terakhir kelopak mata sebelah kanan miliknya dikedipkan penuh arti.

"Enyah kau!" spontan kaki Sarada menendang bayangan tersebut dan walhasil yang kena justru sebuah meja kecil di depannya.

_BRUAK!_

Beberapa alat tulis dan buku yang berada di atas meja terjatuh sebagian.

Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan. Reaksi umum dari jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang karena perasaan kesal setengah mati. Bahkan sharingan dua tomoe dimunculkan tanpa dia sadari.

"Ada apa, Sarada?" ibundanya, Sakura Haruno, bergegas menuju ke ruang tengah setelah mendengar suara gaduh baru saja. Dia merasa khawatir putri semata wayangnya itu kenapa-napa.

"Ini ma." naskah itu dikuwesnya sekali lantas dibuang ke lantai.

Sakura menatap dengan ekspresi penasaran yang bisa diartikan 'Itu? Kenapa?'.

Sarada menyilangkan tangan kecilnya di depan dada. "Gara-gara Boruto sialan itu menjadi pangeran dalam peran, setiap aku membaca dialog pujian kepada pangeran pasti selalu terbayang wajah buruk rupanya yang membuat mual itu." bibirnya menjadi manyun ke depan.

Istri Sasuke itu terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sang anak. "Hihi, kau itu lucu ya walau pendiam. Jadi masalahnya itu?" tanyanya sembari merapikan benda-benda yang terjatuh dari tempat asalnya.

Yang ditanyai menjawab dengan anggukan sederhana. "Hn."

Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu selesai menaruh beberapa pensil dan sebuah buku ke atas meja lagi. Kemudian dia berjongkok di hadapan Sarada yang masih duduk di sofa. "Yang sabar ya sayang. Besok kan kalau tidak salah pentasnya tidak lama, kurang lebih dua puluh menitan. Berusaha ya."

Motivasi dari ibunya seakan tidak berarti apa-apa bagi dirinya. "Ya, aku tahu."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ia menepuk paha putrinya. "Dan coba tebak? Besok papamu akan hadir loh."

Mendengar hal tersebut setidaknya membuat perasaan gadis Uchiha itu menjadi lebih baikan jauh daripada tadi. Karena Sakura Uchiha tahu dengan pasti obat mujarab untuk membahagiakan hati putri tersayangnya adalah segala berita baik mengenai Sasuke. Sosok ayah kandung yang bisa dikatakan jarang bertemu dengan Sarada tapi memiliki kedekatan batin yang mencengangkan, melebihi kepada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena sama-sama memiliki darah klan berlambang kipas itu. Sedangkan dia tidak memiliki sama sekali.

"Yaah. Setidaknya kedatangan papa akan menjadi penawar racun dari Boruto." tuturnya bernada sinis.

Dan sekali lagi Sakura terkekeh geli karenanya.

**Kediaman Uzumaki**

"Oni-chan daritadi kok melamun terus?" tanya Himawari kepada sosok kakak lelakinya itu yang memang semenjak pulang dari akademi tadi siang, dia tidak melakukan banyak aktifitas seperti biasanya. Hanya melamun memandangi kumpulan awan di langit. Mirip hobinya Shikadai. Cuma bedanya bocah Nara itu melakukan hal demikian sembari tiduran telentang ditambah kedua telapak tangan sebagai bantalan kepala.

Boruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Mendapati adik kecilnya yang terpaut usia dua tahun sedang berjalan menghampiri sambil menenteng sebuah boneka kelinci warna ungu. "Iya nih Hima-chan. Aku bosan dan sebal. Gara-gara acara besok."

Gadis kecil berambut lavender, mirip ibunya itu berjongkok di samping sang kakak. "Ohh. Yang pentas di kota atas itu ya, onii-chan?"

Boruto memonyongkan bibir bawahnya, lalu mengangguk, "Hm hm. Yang itu benar. Aku susah sekali menghafalkan naskah. Masih mending menghafalkan jutsu sederhana daripada menghafalkan kayak beginian."

Himawari menunduk. Mendengarkan ocehan Boruto secara seksama.

"Apalagiii ... yang jadi putrinya si judes gila Sarada itu. Beuh, mampus-mampus." sesal laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki ini dengan roman muka yang menyedihkan.

Si adik menaruh boneka kelinci di samping tubuhnya. "Onii-chan kayaknya sebal banget sama Sarada-oneesan ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Itu pasti lah." sahut Boruto penuh kemantapan. "Makanya aku malas banget nih. Lebih baik yang jadi putrinya si Chouchou itu. Walau bulat jelek tapi gak seketus sama sejudes Sarada. Tapi kalau menyangkut selera makan aku angkat tangan deh."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari dalam rumah...

"Boruto-kun, Himawari-chan, makan siangnya sudah siaaap."

Himawari bergegas memeluk lagi boneka kesayangannya kemudian berdiri. "Ayo onii-chan, kita masuk untuk makan dulu. Kaa-chan memanggil tuh."

Boruto menggeleng ogah-ogahan. Kedua telapak tangannya menopang ke masing-masing lutut guna mempermudah bangkit berdiri. "Aku makan di luar saja Hima. Aku sedang malas. Sampaikan kepada kaa-san ya. Jaa." anak ini langsung ngelonyor begitu saja seenaknya.

Himawari terus memandangi punggung kakaknya yang semakin lama semakin kecil terlihat karena menjauh.

Hinata sudah ada di depan pintu masuk. "Himawari-chan, ayo masuk. Tapi ... lho?"

Gadis mungil bersurai pendek menggelombang itu menengok singkat ke arah ibunya, "Onii-chan tidak ada kaa-chan. Dia katanya ingin makan di luar."

Wanita berambut lurus nan panjang itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Ya sudah lah. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk."

Boruto. Anak itu terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan gundah. Mood-nya sedang berada dalam kondisi kurang baik hari ini. Dan hal itu jarang terjadi mengingat wataknya yang ceria dan periang. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi sekedar membuang penat di kota atas. Tempat dimana segala kecanggihan modernisasi berada. Tidak seperti desa bawah yang tidak mengalami perkembangan pesat dan cenderung stagnan di level tradisional. Kondisinya itu-ituuu saja dari era Sandaime hingga Nanadaime sekarang ini.

"Ternyata situasi disini lebih menyenangkan ya daripada di bawah. Aku heran kenapa tou-san tidak memilih untuk tinggal disini saja sekalian memboyong kantor Hokage ke atas." kata Boruto sambil terus-terusan melirik kesana-sini, celingukan ke kanan dan kiri.

Hampir sepanjang mata memandang tidak pernah luput dari yang namanya manusia, manusia, dan manusia. Entah itu shinobi, kunoichi, maupun warga biasa. Tiga kalilipat lebih ramai daripada di daerah Konoha lama atau desa bawah. Hewan tetap ada sih namun tidak sebanyak manusia jumlahnya. Semenjak Naruto menjabat, pembangunan kota atas benar-benar diprioritaskan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Walaupun idenya berasal dari era Rokudaime alias saat Kakashi masih menjabat.

Segala bentuk hal-hal berbau teknologi modern ditaruh disini. Dan sebaliknya desa Konoha lama semakin ditinggalkan peminatnya karena sekarang yang tersisa tinggallah peninggalan zaman dahulu yang hanya berkaitan dengan ninja, kuil, bangunan warisan budaya, dan beberapa warung tradisional seperti Ichiraku Ramen contohnya. Walaupun Ayame sendiri sekarang telah sukses membuka dua cabang Ichiraku Ramen bergaya modern di kota atas.

Dan kota bagian atas itu sendiri memiliki segudang kelebihan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan selama belasan tahun sebelumnya. Sebut saja gedung pencakar langit yang di dalamnya diisi oleh restoran mewah, gym, bioskop, mall, perkantoran, dan penginapan kelas eksklusif. Tidak ketinggalan warung internet, karaoke, game center, juga warung telepon. Distrik khusus penjualan pakaian pun ada, dimana Ino dan Sakura hobi berkunjung kemari setiap akhir pekan. Dan masih banyak lagi tempat-tempat canggih yang susah diabsen satu per satu.

"Hmm. Jadi itu tempat diselenggarakannya festival seni drama besok." Boruto berbicara sendiri saat kedua bola mata safirnya menangkap bangunan besar berbentuk oval yang pada bagian dinding atasnya tertulis 'KONOHA HALL' yang mana tulisan ini akan menyala terang saat malam. Sebenarnya dia pernah masuk ke dalam sekali. Namun itu saat usianya masih lima tahun, ketika Naruto mengajaknya menonton pameran alat-alat shinobi sekaligus ayahnya memberikan pidato pembukaan selaku Hokage.

"Hey, Boruto."

Suara bass yang menyebut namanya membuat siswa akademi ninja itu sedikit tersentak kaget. "Ehh?!"

Ternyata itu adalah Kakashi Hatake. Mantan Hokage Keenam yang juga sekaligus sensei dari ayahnya. Pria paruh baya itu melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan sebelah kanannya. Kedua matanya menyipit karena tersenyum. Walau tiada yang tahu senyumnya seperti apa karena shinobi senior ini tidak pernah mau melepaskan masker biru tuanya di hadapan umum.

"Sedang apa kau berjalan-jalan sendirian di tengah kota seperti ini, Boruto?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekati putra Naruto itu.

"Aku sedang suntuk di rumah, Kakashi-ojiisan. Gara-gara acara pentas seni-seni apa itulah yang bikin bete." gerutunya lirih.

"Hehehe." pria berambut perak itu tertawa melihat sikap dari anak muridnya dulu. Yang sebenarnya seperti copy-an dari Naruto. "Bukankah kau akan berperan sebagai pangerannya? Kau takut atau mungkin demam panggung?" tanyanya setengah meledek.

Boruto cemberut. "Bukan itu. Kalau masalah malu, ragu, atau takut itu tidak ada di dalam kamus Boruto Uzumaki. Tapi ini lho."

"Hm?" Kakashi menundukkan tubuhnya, mencoba bersikap antusias dengan curhatan Boruto.

"Anak dari Sasuke Uchiha itu, si Sarada. Dia harus jadi lawan mainku nanti. Sumpah, lebih baik aku tidak ingin ikutan. Tapi kalau itu terjadi ... " ia menjeda sejenak penuturannya, " ... aku pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orangtuaku pada malamnya, terutama tou-san. Dan keesokannya tinggal dihabisi di akademi oleh para sensei. Dan siangnya mungkin Konohamaru-sensei akan menjadi eksekutor terakhir."

Kakashi menegakkan lagi tubuhnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sudah kuduga itu alasannya. Oke, aku paham nak."

Bola mata kehitaman milik Kakashi terus menyorot intens sosok anak lelaki yang berdiri semeter di depannya. 'Ternyata benar pepatah buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Dia dan Naruto sangat mirip. Dulu Naruto dengan Sasuke, sekarang Boruto dengan Sarada. Haah, takdir yang berulang.'

_Kriuuuukk..._

Perut Boruto berbunyi lumayan keras. Tangannya mengusap-usap bagian itu dibarengi ekspresi meringis. "Sial, aku sudah benar-benar lapar."

"Kau lapar nak?" Kakashi menanyai dengan nada sedikit iba.

Lelaki berambut pirang ikal itu mengangguk sebanyak dua kali. "Iya jii-san. Tapi sepertinya uang jajan sisa yang ada di saku celanaku tidak cukup untuk membeli makanan favoritku. Katanya di wilayah Konoha atas harga soba per porsinya jauh lebih mahal daripada di wilayah bawah." ia mengeluh.

Kakashi menekuk tangan kanannya dengan telapakan menyentuh pinggang. "Tak usah khawatir. Akan kutraktir kok. Kau pikir gaji sebagai Hokage selama empat tahun periode sedikit?" bibirnya membentuk senyuman nakal setelah mencoba mengungkapkan kesombongannya secara halus.

"Benarkah?! Benarkah?! Yatta! Ayo Kakashi-ojiisan, kita makaaann." seru Boruto dengan bola mata yang berbinar-binar.

Pribahasa buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya yang tadi diucapkan Kakashi dalam hati kini lagi-lagi menjadi kenyataan. Dulu saat Naruto masih genin, anak itu sering memintanya untuk mentraktir ramen dengan porsi yang berlipat-lipat ganda. Dia paham betul rasa sakitnya seperti apa saat uang yang sudah ditabung sekian lama guna membeli majalah-majalah dewasa harus berkurang gara-gara meladeni nafsu makan muridnya. Dan sekarang pun sama. Yang beda cuma dua.

Dulu Naruto makan di Ichiraku Ramen yang terkenal enak dan ramah dengan kantong.

Sekarang Boruto makan di restoran mewah yang terkenal sangat enak namun ganas dengan kantong.

Dulu Naruto selalu memesan ramen.

Sekarang Boruto selalu memesan Soba.

Gajimu selama empat tahun sebagai Hokage cukup kan, eh?

"Huft." pria bergaya rambut mencuat itu memijit-mijit pelipis sebelah kirinya saat mendengar Boruto memesan mangkok soba spesial jumbo untuk yang kali keempat. Ia melihat isi dompet hitamnya yang nyaris ludes padahal dua hari lalu baru saja menerima dana pensiun.

Bunyi alat-alat makan yang saling bersenggolan berdenting cukup keras. Boruto memakan lahap soba yang baru saja sampai.

"Kau tidak pesan makanan apapun, jii-san?" tanya Boruto.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi setelah ini selesai ya karena ... karena uangku terkuras lumayan banyak. Ini restoran mahal soalnya." nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit memilukan.

"Emph." Boruto mengangguk semangat dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Tangan kanan Kakashi bergerak meraba-raba saku belakang celana panjangnya. Ditepuk-tepuknya bagian situ dimana ada sebuah buku kecil yang terselip. 'Untung saja aku sudah cepat-cepat membeli novel Icha Icha Making Love ini kemarin pagi. Jika tidak bisa celaka.' batinnya.

Sebuah jam dinding model kastil yang tertempel pada dinding beberapa meter di belakang kursi Boruto sempat menyita perhatian Kakashi. Tatapannya fokus ke arah situ selama beberapa detik tanpa jeda. Seperti ada sesuatu penting yang dipikirkannya.

"Shimatta, aku lupa kalau lima belas menit lagi ada pertemuan dengan Daimyo di rumahku."

Boruto menghentikan makannya mendadak. "Lantas?"

Pria tinggi itu lekas berdiri dari duduknya. Membetulkan kursi ke posisinya semula dengan rapi. "Maaf ya Boruto, tapi ojii-san harus pergi mendadak karena ini merupakan hal yang sangat penting. Akan kubayar empat porsi soba pesananmu sebelum aku meninggalkan restoran ini. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Boruto masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Ia sempatkan untuk menelan dulu supaya tidak tersedak. "Baiklah, tidak masalah kok Kakashi-ojiisan. Mau pulangnya daritadi pun oke-oke saja. Yang penting dibayar ya semuanya." cengiran lebar terbentuk begitu saja.

'Haduh, justru itu yang paling aku khawatirkan.' Kakashi membatin. "Jadi, aku permisi dulu ya Boruto. Sampaikan salam kepada Naruto, ayahmu jika bertemu." ia melenggang pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Boruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menggerak-gerakkan telapaknya ke kanan-kiri dengan cepat. "Arigatouuu jii-san!"

Setelah selesai melakukan selebrasi perpisahan dengan pak tua itu, suara benda yang terjatuh membuat Boruto reflek mencari-cari tahu dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Karena dia yakin itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Ternyata hal yang sempat membuatnya agak penasaran itu adalah sebuah benda persegi berwarna oranye campur aksen merah muda yang tergeletak di lantai. Persisnya tepat di samping kursi yang tadi diduduki Kakashi. Bocah Uzumaki itu merangkak sebentar guna mengambil buku kecil tersebut. Digeletakkannya buku milik Kakashi itu di atas meja.

"Buku? Milik siapa ya?" gumamnya penasaran bercampur iseng. Dibacanya judul yang tertulis di sampul. "Icha Icha ... Making Love?"

Boruto menyingkirkan mangkok bekas soba di hadapannya untuk memberi ruang bagi kedua lengannya di atas permukaan meja. Covernya terkesan biasa saja, itu menurut dia. Berwarna dasar oranye seperti warna kesukaan ayahnya dan diselingi beberapa simbol hati untuk memeriahkan sampul tersebut. Tapi dari kesemuanya, yang paling menarik perhatian lelaki bandel ini ada dua bagian.

Pertama judulnya. Making Love? Membuat cinta? Setahunya love artinya cinta. Sejak belum masuk ke akademi sih dia sudah tahu karena kata itu sering digunakan dalam banyak hal. Namun making? Boruto tidak jago dalam Bahasa Inggris. Nilainya selalu jeblok. Tapi firasatnya yang tajam (klaim pribadi) mengatakan kalau itu memiliki makna membuat.

Kedua ilustrasi pada cover buku tersebut. Seorang pria berpakaian nyentrik (menurutnya. padahal aslinya pakaian ala Eropa abad pertengahan) sedang memberikan sebuah bunga mawar kepada seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian ala dewi-dewi dari Yunani kuno. Hmm, ini mengingatkannya akan skenario drama yang nantinya bakal dilakoni olehnya.

"Ehehehe." mendadak dia tertawa pelan namun mengandung kesan mengerikan dibaliknya.

"Sepertinya doaku dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama. Aku tidak perlu belajar melalui naskah bodoh itu. Ini dia buku yang sebenarnya aku butuhkan." Boruto nyengir sangat lebar sehingga deretan gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat dengan jelas.

Kedua tangannya memegang erat masing-masing sisi buku kepunyaan Kakashi tersebut. "Icha Icha Making Love ya? Bersiaplah Sarada. Akan kubuat kau takjub dan mengakui akting kelas dewaku nanti. Huahahaha!"

Seisi restoran kompak menatap anak pirang itu yang seenaknya tertawa kebablasan tanpa mengenal tempat. Dan sudah pasti satu nama akan tercoreng reputasinya. Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage yang tidak mampu mendidik putranya dengan sikap sopan santun.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Hall sudah disesaki oleh ribuan orang pada sore menjelang senja hari ini. Pertunjukan dimulai pukul 16.00. Tulisan KONOHA HALL telah dinyalakan sehingga memancarkan warna merah terang menyilaukan yang bisa dilihat dari kejauhan. Pada bawah nama bangunan itu terdapat tulisan digital bergerak dalam huruf kanji yang dapat diterjemahkan 'Festival Seni Drama Akademi Konohagakure Mulai Pada 4 P. M'. Arena serbaguna yang sering digunakan untuk berbagai event tahunan bahkan hingga ujian pertarungan antar shinobi itu memang terbilang megah. Luasnya mencapai 1 hektar dengan tinggi bangunan menyentuh angka tiga puluh lima meter. Memiliki dua belas pintu masuk serta dua puluh ribu tempat duduk. Sungguh pencapaian dalam bidang konstruksi oleh pemerintahan Konohagakure yang patut diacungi jempol.

Penonton berjubel untuk menonton langsung acara ini. Tidak hanya berasal dari dalam desa saja melainkan cukup banyak yang berasal dari luar. Kebanyakan dari mereka sedang berwisata di Konoha atas dan iseng sekalian melihat event yang diselenggarakan tepat hari ini.

Deretan tempat duduk yang berada paling dekat dengan panggung tidak boleh ditempati oleh sembarangan orang. Tulisan VIP dipasang di bagian belakang punggung kursi masing-masing. Itu untuk beberapa tamu kehormatan dari luar desa. Pada daftar tamu kehormatan ada Kazekage Gaara, Kankuro, Daimyo Kumogakure, dan Mei Terumi.

Tidak hanya untuk orang-orang penting dari luar wilayah Negara Api. Justru sebenarnya kursi-kursi VIP itu awalnya disediakan untuk kalangan shinobi yang memiliki pengaruh kuat dalam roda pemerintahan desa. Kakashi Hatake selaku Hokage sebelumnya, Konohamaru Sarutobi, keluarga Akimichi, keluarga Nara, keluarga Yamanaka, keluarga Uchiha, dan terakhir siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga dari sang Hokage itu sendiri. Keluarga Uzumaki.

"Sayang, jangan makan terus." Karui langsung merebut sebungkus popcorn yang belum ada lima detik dipegang oleh Chouji.

Pria bertubuh tambun itu mengeluh. "Duh, padahal aku baru memasukkan sebiji jagung popcorn ke dalam mulutku. Tidak ada salahnya kan makan popcorn sambil menonton nanti?" ia mencoba membela diri.

Wanita berkulit cokelat gelap itu lekas menaruh makanan berbahan dasar jagung itu ke bawah kursinya. "Tidak peduli. Tidak ya tidak. Kau itu sudah terlalu gemuk. Lagian ini kan bukan menonton bioskop, tapi pentas drama."

Ino dan Sakura seperti biasa. Dua wanita yang selalu ngobrol dimana dan kapan saja jika bertemu. Tidak peduli isi obrolannya bermutu atau tidak.

"Sakura, mana Sarada?" tanya Ino.

Ibunda Sarada itu menggerakkan jempolnya maju-mundur menuju ke arah panggung. "Tentu saja dia sudah ada di balik panggung sejak awal. Bukannya Inojin juga?" tanyanya balik.

Ino cengengesan menanggapi pertanyaan sederhana dari sahabatnya itu. "Ehe, iya sih. Sai juga ada di balik panggung sekarang."

"Heh? Buat apa orang tua ikut-ikutan urusan anak-anak?" Sakura keheranan atas kalimat yang barusan dikatakan oleh ibunya Inojin.

Pandangan Ino mengarah lurus ke depan. "Dia akan mempunyai tugas nantinya."

Trio Sunagakure, Gaara-Kankuro-Temari, mereka bertiga juga turut meramaikan suasana di dalam gedung besar ini dengan obrolan ringan seperti orang-orang lain. Apalagi Kankuro dan sang pemimpin Negara Angin itu jarang bertemu dengan kakak tertua mereka semenjak dia punya anak.

"Kankuro, kau datang jam berapa?" Temari membuka diskusi dengan sebuah pertanyaan simpel.

"Jam delapan pagi. Kami tidak bisa datang mepet karena Gaara pun ada urusan dulu dengan Daimyo Hi dan Kakashi-san." jawab Kankuro singkat padat.

Temari gantian menatap ke arah adik nomor duanya yang sedaritadi lebih banyak hening ketimbang aktif berbicara. "Hoy Gaara, urusan apa kalau boleh tahu?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan perlahan, "Urusan ekonomi. Daimyo dihadirkan sebagai pihak ketiga antara aku dan Kakashi-san."

"Tck, bisakah kalian pelankan suara sedikit?" interupsi dadakan ini berasal dari mulut Shikamaru yang duduk berjejeran dengan Temari. Dia sedang mencoba untuk istirahat sejenak namun terganggu oleh kebisingan.

"Kau ini, tidur-tidur terus dasar pemalas. Aku yakin anakmu itu paling juga sedang enak tiduran di belakang panggung sana." tukas wanita bergaya rambut kuncir empat itu kepada suaminya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-san?" Konohamaru akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan khawatir karena menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Hokage Keenam yang semenjak tadi seperti orang gelisah.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan disertai senyuman kecut (dibalik maskernya). "Ahaha, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja."

Cucu Hokage Ketiga itu menggaruk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Benarkah? Tapi menurut pengamatanku kau sedari pertama kali datang seperti orang yang sedang kepanikan."

Kakashi terdiam, tidak menanggapi. 'Dimana ya novel Icha Icha Making Love itu? Sialan, ini salahku karena teledor. Pasti terjatuh saat di tengah perjalanan dari restoran Smile Gyoza itu hingga ke rumah. Tapi terjatuh dimana? Aku belum membacanya sehalamanpun lagi.' ternyata ini alasan kenapa dia terlihat panik dari sudut pandang Konohamaru.

Hinata yang duduk di deretan tempat duduk VIP namun posisi paling tengah (bersandingan dengan Hokage), tidak henti-hentinya mengetukkan ujung telunjuk satu dengan yang lain. Gugup tepatnya.

"Kau masih cemas, Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya kepada pendampingnya itu.

"Hm'ph." angguknya patah-patah. "Aku takut kalau-kalau Boruto-kun akan kebingungan ataupun demam panggung nanti. Juga Himawari-chan yang tiba-tiba ditunjuk dadakan kemarin malam untuk memerankan tokoh peri semakin ... semakin membuat hati ini tidak karu-karuan."

Tanpa disadari telapak tangan kiri Naruto sudah menggenggam sepasang jari telunjuk Hinata. "Tenanglah. Kau percaya kan mereka berdua bisa?"

Semburat kemerahan samar muncul menghiasi pipi wanita keturunan Hyuuga itu.

Di tengah-tengah para tamu yang menduduki tempat duduk kelas VIP, ada sesosok manusia yang daritadi tidak banyak bertingkah bahkan seperti tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pria berambut jabrik gondrong dengan poni cukup panjang yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia duduk persis di samping kursi VIP khusus Hokage, alias si Naruto.

"Cih." desisnya lirih nan ketus, saat melihat sepasang suami-istri yang berada di sebelah kanannya persis sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan gaya yang memuakkan. Menurut penilaiannya pribadi. Sedangkan di sebelah kirinya sang istri sedang sibuk mengobrol bak radio rusak dengan wanita pirang berambut sangat panjang itu seakan tanpa jeda. Adaaa saja yang dibicarakan. Membuatnya merasa suntuk sekali. Jika saja bukan karena permintaan Sarada maka lebih baik dia tidak akan pulang mendadak tadi malam.

"Sasuke, lihat ya nanti penampilan Boruto."

Yang merasa dipanggil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan, "Hn? Tidak urus."

Hokage bergaya rambut jabrik cepak itu menggertakkan gigi-gigi seri dan gerahamnya sebagai respon kesal atas reaksi dari mantan rekan setimnya dulu. "Woy Teme, kau sampai setua ini masih tidak pedulian ya-ttebayo?!"

Sasuke menyilangkan sepasang lengan kekarnya erat di depan dada. "Aku tidak peduli dengan anakmu. Aku hanya peduli dengan penampilan Sarada." nada bicaranya datar seperti biasa.

"Huh, dasar kau." balas Naruto tak kalah ketusnya.

Keributan dan kericuhan yang berlangsung di antara para penonton maupun tamu undangan lambat laun mulai berhenti saat seorang pria bermata lebar yang mengenakan setelan tuxedo gelap atas-bawah berjalan dari arah belakang panggung menuju ke tengah-tengah. "Ehm, acara akan kita mulai dalam hitungan menit ke depan. Dimohon kepada para penonton hadirin sekalian untuk mulai memelankan suaranya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat anjuran barusan, Yamato selaku pembawa acara kembali lagi menuju ke tempat asalnya. Satu per satu penonton yang ada mulai menutup mulut mereka, mengikuti instruksi dari sang presenter. Situasi mulai kondusif dan terkendali. Walau sesekali masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara orang berbicara.

Panggung yang tadi masih gelap kini mulai terang perlahan-lahan oleh lampu sorot. Warna yang beraneka ragam seperti merah, biru, kuning, maupun hijau saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Namun itu justru membuat animo penonton mulai meningkat. Hembusan asap properti panggung pun tidak lupa mulai dinyalakan.

Situasi tersebut berlangsung selama tiga menitan.

Pada layar panggung yang berukuran sangat besar tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah tulisan kapital miring (italic) berwarna keemasan yang bisa dieja 'TSUNDERELLA'. Pada bagian bawah judul drama tersebut juga ada tulisan lagi 'Konoha Academy Students Presents'.

Beberapa detik setelah tulisan besar itu muncul, terdengar lantunan nada 'Daylight Of Konoha' (salah satu soundtrack pada anime Naruto) yang disetel dengan volume keras melalui perangkat speaker raksasa yang berada di sekeliling panggung.

"Woaaahhh." seru kebanyakan dari penonton yang ada.

Lampu sorot berwarna putih terang menyinari tubuh Yamato yang datang kembali menuju ke tengah-tengah panggung megah itu.

"Selamat sore para hadirin sekalian yang terhormat. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Yamato. Saya diembani tugas untuk menjadi presenter pada acara festival seni yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak Akademi Konohagakure. Terima kasih." mantan guru Naruto itu menundukkan kepala sejenak sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

_Plok..Plok..Plok..Plok..._

Penonton kembali bergemuruh lewat tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah.

"Yamato-senseeeiii!" teriak Naruto sembari berjingkrak dari tempat duduknya. Membuat banyak orang yang berada di sekitarnya memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

Yamato melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Baiklah. Untuk menghemat waktu maka langsung saja saya persilahkan kepada kepala dari Akademi Konoha, Shino Aburame-san untuk memberikan sambutan sederhana." ia merentangkan tangan kanannya lurus ke arah orang yang dimaksud sebagai wujud kesopan-santunan mempersilahkan maju.

Shino melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang. Sesampainya di tengah-tengah panggung, pria maniak serangga ini mendekatkan microphone yang baru saja diberikan oleh sang presenter ke depan mulut. "Sekarang ini seorang calon shinobi handal perlu diasah kepekaan intuisinya untuk meladeni tuntutan zaman. Sekian."

Yamato sweatdrop dibuatnya. Shino memberikan lagi mic itu sebelum dia turun dari atas panggung.

"Wuuuuuuuuu!" sorakan penonton memenuhi ruangan Konoha Hall yang berukuran sangat luas.

"Ehm, itu sambutan yang sangat bagus. Ya ya ya, terima kasih Aburame-san." ucap Yamato sedikit salah tingkah.

Kiba yang memilih tempat duduk dua baris di belakang deretan VIP menyeletuk, "Ckckck, sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu terus Shino. Memalukan saja."

Presenter kembali berbicara, "Nah, yang kedua kita akan memberikan waktu sejenak kepada Hokage-sama untuk sekedar mengutarakan pidato sambutan juga. Silahkan."

Naruto spontan berdiri tegap, lalu mengangkat lengan kanannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "Yosh!"

Sasuke menatap orang aneh (persepsinya) itu dengan raut muka meremehkan. "Hn, orang ini."

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai ke atas panggung karena pria berkumis ini nekat melompat langsung ke panggung daripada melalui tangga yang sudah disediakan.

"Silahkan, Naruto." bisik Yamato lirih.

Naruto dengan cekatan menerima microphone itu, "Arigatou, Yamato-sensei." kemudian dia tak membuang waktu lagi untuk memulai pidatonya. "Selamat sore Konohaaaaa!"

"Soreeeeee." sahut mayoritas dari penonton di situ.

Dengan wajah yang sumringah seperti kesehariannya, pria berwarna rambut pirang ini melanjutkan ucapannya. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang-ttebayo. Saya juga turut berterimakasih kepada beberapa tamu kehormatan yang sudah bersedia hadir di sini pada kesempatan kali ini. Ada Mei Terumi sang mantan Mizukage ... "

Wanita yang bersangkutan memberikan senyuman manisnya yang tak lekang usia sekalipun usia aslinya sudah bisa dikatakan nenek-nenek.

"... Daimyo dari Kumo ... "

Sang Daimyo mengangguk.

" ... dan duo bersaudara dari padang pasir. Kazekage Gaara dan Kankuro-ttebayo." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Sementara di tribun kursi VIP, Kankuro merasa sedikit tidak terima atas perlakuan Hokage oranye barusan. "Apa-apaan dia itu? Duo bersaudara dari padang pasir? Tidak bisakah dia bertutur lebih sopan lagi?!"

"Sudahlah Kankuro." Gaara sang adik menyela. "Naruto memang seperti itu." lanjutnya bijak.

Naruto terlihat menggaruk-garuk pinggiran kepalanya karena merasa sedikit bingung. "Apalagi ya? Emm, mungkin hanya itu saja. Yosh, kita akan mulai acaranya langsung setelah ini. Silahkan nikmati dengan baik aksi Boruto dan Himawari ya."

Naruto turun kembali menuju ke tempat duduknya. Yamato yang mengambil alih lagi. "Oke-oke, dua sambutan telah selesai. Makaaa ... kita bisa langsung masuk ke inti acaranya."

Pria berambut cokelat itu menyingkir sebentar dari tengah panggung supaya para penonton mampu melihat dengan jelas apa yang ditampilkan di layar. Jadi sekarang posisinya ada di pinggiran.

"Pada festival seni tahun ini kita mempunyai pertunjukan drama yang akan ditampilkan oleh para murid akademi ninja. Drama ini berjudul Tsunderella. Dengan sinopsis singkat seperti berikut. Ada seorang perempuan cantik berwatak asli keras namun kadang melembut saat bertemu laki-laki yang disukainya (Tsundere), yang setiap harinya harus hidup menderita akibat perlakuan kasar dua saudari tirinya ditambah ibu tirinya. Pada suatu hari Tsunderella menghadiri pesta meriah dan disana dia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan. Tsunderella pulang dengan terburu-buru dan meninggalkan sepatu kaca miliknya. Pangeran tampan tadi berniat untuk mencari Tsunderella berbekal sebuah sepatu kaca yang tertinggal." Yamato memasukkan lagi secarik kertas yang berisikan sinopsis drama itu ke dalam saku tuxedo-nya.

Para penonton semakin bersorak riuh, ricuh, tak terkendali. Sudah bosan dengan basa-basi dan ingin lekas melihat pentas drama karya para anak-anak remaja awal dari akademi.

"Maka dari itu sambutlah ... "

Terdengar alunan nada 'Morning' (soundtrack anime Naruto) dari speaker panggung.

"TSUNDERELLAAAAAA!" seruan keras lagi mantap ini dengan resmi memulai jalannya drama yang sudah dinanti-nantikan oleh hampir semua orang yang ada di dalam Konoha Hall.

Lampu sorot dimatikan sejenak. Panggung kembali menggelap. Namun itu tidak lama berlangsung setelah layar besar di atas panggung menampilkan gambar Sarada Uchiha yang mengenakan kaos biru muda lengan pendek dengan bawahan rok putih selutut. Di bawah kakinya yang memakai flat shoes cokelat tercetak tulisan 'Tsunderella (Sarada Uchiha)'.

Nada 'Sakura Theme' (soundtrack anime Naruto) langsung dimainkan setelahnya.

Lampu-lampu menyorot sosok putri klan Uchiha itu yang sudah memasuki panggung untuk berakting.

"Yeeaaaaaahhh."

"Suit..suiiiit."

Penonton kembali bereaksi ribut. Tidak ketinggalan tepuk tangan turut mengiringi tampilnya sang tokoh protagonis utama.

"Kenapa dia memakai baju biasa seperti itu?! Bukannya dia itu putri?!" tiba-tiba saja sang ayah heboh sendiri di tempat duduknya. Sifat cool khas dirinya seakan lenyap sudah.

Sakura yang berada di sampingnya menghela nafas, walau batinnya sedikit tertawa mendapati sang suami bertingkah seperti barusan. "Sasuke-kun, dia itu kan belum jadi putri. Nanti setelah bertemu pangerannya."

Ekspresi muka pemimpin klan Uchiha itu masih menunjukkan sirat kekecewaan.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menyeringai jahil. Mengetahui bahwa rival-nya itu bisa bersikap tidak wajar jika berkaitan dengan segala yang menyangkut putri kandungnya.

Narator memulai debutnya di acara ini.

Narator : "Di sebuah kota, hiduplah seorang perempuan cantik namun sedikit judes yang bernama Tsunderella."

Tsunderella (Sarada) menghampiri sebuah kursi usang properti kemudian duduk di situ. Ekspresinya sangat kaku, judes lebih tepatnya. Sesuai dengan deskripsi dari narator.

"Lihat si Tsunderella itu. Walau mukanya cantik tapi beneran judes ya."

"Iya. Bukankah dia keturunan langsung dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu?"

Mendengar bisik-bisik yang berasal dari dua orang lelaki persis di belakangnya membuat kuping Sasuke panas. Ia tolehkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke samping kiri dan mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya supaya kedua pengomentar kurang ajar (menurutnya) itu mati kutu. Dan benar saja, mereka berdua merinding bersamaan sedetik kemudian.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala atas sikap Sasuke. Wanita ini beralih menepuk pundak Ino, "Ino, bukankah yang menarasikan cerita itu suaranya Sai?"

Dijawab melalui anggukan kepala ringan, "Iya. Sai-kun ada di sana untuk dua tugas yang berbeda."

"Dua tugas?" alis kiri Sakura terangkat.

Kembali ke drama...

Narator : "Tsunderella memiliki dua kakak tiri. Yang tertua bernama Tania Aloevera dan yang satunya bernama Hellena Kitagawa."

Layar terbagi menjadi dua. Pada bagian kanan menampilkan Chouchou yang mengenakan daster berwarna cokelat polkadot hitam. Di bawahnya tertulis 'Tania Aloevera (Chouchou Akimichi)'. Di sampingnya menampilkan Inojin yang dirias mirip wanita. Menggunakan lipstik merah gelap dan bulu mata lentik. Pakaiannya kemeja hitam tanpa lengan dipadu bawahan celana panjang atas mata kaki ketat berwarna kuning. Di bawah foto itu tertulis 'Hellena Kitagawa (Inojin Yamanaka)'.

Hampir rata-rata penonton merasa aneh atau kikuk saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri tokoh Tania memasuki panggung. Mereka seakan melihat permen bola cokelat yang hidup dan bisa berjalan.

"Lihat, anak kita sangat menyita perhatian kan?" komentar Chouji sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukkan sebuah bola dango ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Karui lekas menepis lengan gemuk pria itu sehingga membuat beberapa bola dango terjatuh ke lantai. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau akan mencuri kesempatan untuk makan lagi ya?"

Lain halnya dengan reaksi penonton terhadap tokoh Hellena. Kebanyakan kaum hawa sangat menyukai sosok berkuncir mini rambut pirang tersebut. Memang jika diperhatikan sekilas wajah Inojin mirip anak perempuan tulen. Baik dari mata, bibir, maupun bentuk wajah. Jelas, wajah bishounen-nya menurun dari gen Sai.

"Kyaaa! Inojin-kun imut banget deh." kunoichi senior yang merupakan ibundanya bergegas mengambil sebuah kamera digital dari dalam tasnya dan langsung sibuk memotret putranya melalui berbagai sudut.

Namun kekaguman yang ada akan sirna saat bocah pemeran tokoh Hellena itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hellena (Inojin) : "Hey perempuan judes dan bau, pergi dari sini. Saya muak melihat wajah kamu." *menatap Tsunderella (Sarada) dengan raut jijik yang dibuat-buat*

"S..suaranya ko..kok mirip laki?" kata seorang ibu-ibu yang ikut menonton festival ini.

Tsunderella (Sarada) : "Cih, tidak sudi. Lagian kalau aku pergi dari sini, mau bagaimana pentas ini berjalan tanpa tokoh utama?" *masih duduk di kursinya, tidak bergeming sedikitpun*

Sakura menepuk dahinya atas kelakuan putrinya yang terlalu kaku di atas panggung. Tidak bisa berakting dengan luwes.

Tania (Chouchou) mendekati tubuh Hellena (Inojin) kemudian berbisik di telinganya. "Inojin, memangnya dialog Sarada tadi ada di naskah?"

Laki-laki itu balas membisik pula. "Sepertinya tidak. Sarada kelepasan mungkin. Tapi ayo lanjut saja."

Tania (Chouchou) : "Benar kata Inojin. Kau di sini anak tiri lho. Derajatmu lebih rendah daripada kami berdua." *tangan kanannya mengubek-ubek saku di dasternya lalu mengeluarkan sepotong brownies dari situ. tidak ragu untuk melahapnya di atas panggung*

Hellena (Inojin) menghembuskan nafas lesu. 'Kata Hellena kali. Jangan bawa-bawa nama asli pemerannya di panggung. Dasar gendut bodoh.'

"Lihat kelakuan anakmu itu, sayang." Karui mengelus dada karena sudah bingung untuk mencari cara mengurangi nafsu makan Chouchou.

Tsunderella (Sarada) : *bangkit dari duduknya lalu menunduk sopan di hadapan kedua lawan mainnya* "Maafkan aku kakak. Jadi apa yang harusnya kulakukan setelah ini?"

Wajah Tania (Chouchou) tampak memucat. Keringat dinginnya mulai keluar melalui pori-pori di sekujur tubuh gemuknya. 'Waduh, aku lupa naskah dialog selanjutnya. Setelah mengatakan derajat Tsunderella lebih rendah aku harus mengatakan apa ya? Harusnya aku lebih memikirkan ini daripada makanan kemarin. Tanya saja lah ke Inojin.'

Tania (Chouchou) : "Hellena, apa yang selanjutnya harus kukatakan? Kau tahu lanjutannya?" *mengeluarkan cengiran malu*

"Hahahahaha." penonton tertawa keras melihat akting konyol barusan.

Hellena (Inojin) : "Bodoh, jangan tanya ke saya. Saya kan hanya melanjutkan setelah kau memberi perintah kepada Sara eh Tsunderella." *memukul-mukul tepian pahanya sebagai pelampiasan ekspresi jengkel*

"Hahahahahaha!" tawa penonton semakin keras terdengar.

Tania (Chouchou) benar-benar dilanda kepanikan. Untuk mengatasinya dia makan sisa brownies yang dibawanya di kantung dengan sangat lahap. Berharap rasa manis roti basah tersebut dapat merilekskan saraf-saraf tegang di otaknya. Tapi ternyata sia-sia.

Chouji merasa malu atas kualitas akting putrinya yang jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi sebaliknya bangga karena telah mempraktekkan ajaran saktinya, yaitu makanlah disaat pikiranmu panik.

Daripada pentas seninya mandeg tidak jelas di awal seperti ini maka Tsunderella (Sarada) memikirkan sebuah ide. Ia berbicara lirih di hadapan Tania (Chouchou) dan Hellena (Inojin).

Tsunderella (Sarada) : "Psst, bagaimana kalau langsung lanjut ke adegan berikutnya?" *berbisik*

Tania (Chouchou) : "Ya ya. Itu ide bagus Sarada. Lagian aku benar-benar blank untuk adegan ini." *berbisik*

Hellena (Inojin) : "Dasar gendut. Untuk urusan makan kau lah tidak pernah lupa." *berbisik*

Tania (Chouchou) : "Gomen-gomen. Tapi jangan bawa-bawa kata gendut dong?!" *sedikit meningkat intonasinya*

Tsunderella (Sarada) : *mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanan ke atas* "SKIP! NEXT SCENE!"

Sai yang ada di balik panggung mendengarkan instruksi lumayan keras tadi. Ia mengangguk pertanda paham.

Shino yang berada di dekat Sai tak kuasa menahan rasa kecewanya atas penampilan anak-anak didiknya barusan yang terbilang jauh dari kategori normal. Alias abnormal.

"Itu terjadi belum dengan Boruto. Jika anak itu naik ke panggung ... makin habis sudah." rintihnya memelas. Seakan sudah punya firasat.

Hana yang berdiri di sampingnya menepuk pundak atasannya itu. "Sudahlah. Lagian mereka semua baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Bahkan ada yang belum genap."

Narator : "Ibu tiri Tsunderella yang bernama Nyonya Yukari tidak kalah jahatnya dengan kedua kakak tirinya."

"Tidak kalah jahatnya? Kedua kakak tirinya itu tidak jahat melainkan aneh dan tidak jelas sikapnya." komentar seorang penonton.

Layar menampilkan Shikadai yang dipakaikan kostum ala nenek sihir berwarna gelap lengkap dengan topi kerucutnya. Pada bawah fotonya tertulis nama 'Nyonya Yukari (Shikadai Nara)'.

Nyonya Yukari (Shikadai) : *berjalan memasuki panggung kemudian naik ke atas meja properti yang tersedia. untuk berbaring* "Tsunderella, kau telah berbuat jahat ya kepada kedua putriku?!"

Temari bersidekap. Siku sebelah kanannya disenggolkan ke lengan Shikamaru. "Lihat tingkahnya. Pemalasnya dibawa sampai ke panggung."

Pria yang sekarang memelihara jenggot itu mengangkat sepasang bahunya malas. "Biarkan saja. Hidup-hidup dia ya suka-suka dia."

Tsunderella (Sarada) : *memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku rok* "Berbuat jahat apa, bu? Mereka saja bertingkah seperti orang idiot."

"Kedua anak itu memang hanya bisa mengganggu akting dari Sarada." Sasuke menyorot mata hitamnya tajam ke arah depan.

Sakura terkekeh menanggapi ucapan suaminya itu. "Hehe, kau itu terlalu serius, Sasuke-kun."

Lagi-lagi tawa penonton membahana mendengar perkataan dari sang tokoh utama.

Hellena (Inojin) : "Entah kami berdua bersikap buruk atau tidak, dalam skenario seperti itu ya ikuti saja. Ibu, Tsunderella telah membangkang dari perintah saya!" *menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah Tsunderella (Sarada)*

Tania (Chouchou) : "Iya. Kau juga telah mencuri persediaan makananku!"

Tsunderella (Sarada) : "Hey, itu fitnah namanya. Kukira di naskahnya saja tidak ada adegan aku membangkang dari perintahmu, Hellena. Apalagi mencuri makanan." *sedikit melotot karena merasa dipojokkan*

Hellena (Inojin) serta Tania (Chouchou) saling menatap satu sama lain dibarengi seulas senyuman kecut terpatri di wajah keduanya. Mereka sepakat mendekati Tsunderella (Sarada) untuk kembali bernegosiasi.

Hellena (Inojin) : "Sarada, turuti saja skenario dari kami. Sekarang sebaiknya kita mulai sering berimprovisasi karena jalan ceritanya makin ngawur." *berbisik*

Tania (Chouchou) : "Hm, setuju. Maklumi saja ya." *berbisik. kemudian membuka sebungkus permen yang tersimpan di saku sebelahnya lagi guna dimakan*

Tsunderella (Sarada) : *menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, geleng-geleng pasrah* "Hn, aku paham."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk serempak pertanda setuju dengan sesuatu yang penonton bahkan panitia tidak ketahui sama sekali.

"Hoy, masa kakak tiri yang terkenal kejam bisa rukun dengan si Tsunderellanya?" protes salah seorang penonton.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat-erat. Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari Ino dan Chouji. "Apa sih yang mereka berdua ajarkan kepada anak-anak mereka?! Sarada menjadi korbannya."

Sakura sweatdrop sendiri oleh karenanya.

Nyonya Yukari (Shikadai) : *menguap* "Dasar merepotkan semuanya. Intinya kau akan kuhukum untuk tidak keluar dari kamar selama satu hari satu malam."

Tsunderella (Sarada) : "Baik." *menjawab dengan ekspresi datar*

"Masa dihukum dia tidak sedih sih?" seorang penonton mengomentari.

Narator : "Dengan itu Sarada umm maksud narator Tsunderella dihukum oleh ibu tirinya yang keji. Kedua kakak tirinya puas atas hukuman tersebut. Dan kini, Tsunderella terpaksa harus menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di kamar."

Lampu menyoroti sosok Tsunderella (Sarada) yang sedang duduk termangu dengan kedua kakinya dilipat ke dalam. Dagunya ditopangkan ke lutut sebelah kanannya.

Tsunderella (Sarada) : "Hidup yang menyedihkan. Cih, sebal." *menggerutu*

"Hah? Dia menggerutu? Lain dengan Cinderella yang sangat penyabar. Tsunderella seram." ucapan salah satu penonton ini untung saja tidak sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

Dari langit-langit Konoha Hall yang tinggi turunlah sesosok gadis kecil mungil yang mengenakan pakaian ala peri berwarna putih keseluruhan dengan sepasang sayap mungil di punggung dan bandana yang dihiasi antena berpucuk love.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Himawari-chan bisa jatuh." Hinata mencemaskan putri kecilnya yang turun dari ketinggian belasan meter dengan cara digantung senar kuat melalui punggungnya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan istrinya, "Tenang-tenang. Aku akan menyelamatkannya secepat kilat menggunakan shunshin no jutsu jika itu sampai terjadi-ttebayo."

"Sarada-oneechan ups ... " Himawari lekas menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan. " ... Tsunderella-chan." ralat anak ini.

Tsunderella (Sarada) mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Melihat siapa yang datang.

Tsunderella (Sarada) : "Ohh, kau." *nada bosan*

"Memang menyebalkan sekali tingkah Tsunderella itu. Mau ditolong oleh peri kok tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali. Kalau begitu mau dia disiksa pun aku tidak akan empati." ceplos salah seorang penonton.

Peri (Himawari) : "Tsunderella-chan, jangan bersedih. Kamu ingin pergi ke pesta kan?" *tersenyum imut*

"Lho? Lho?"

"Kok tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya tahu-tahu mau ke pesta?"

"Ini di-skip apa ya?"

"Ceritanya lompat-lompat tidak karuan sejak tadi."

Protesan, cibiran, sindiran, yang keluar dari mulut beberapa penonton membuat keadaan cerita semakin amburadul saja. Dan Shino selaku penanggung jawab utama pun kena imbasnya lagi.

"Duh." pria berkacamata nyentrik itu terus-terusan menepuk dahinya. "Kenapa sih kok bisa langsung masuk ke scene itu? Setahuku masih ada dua scene sebelum ini yang tidak ditampilkan." ia merasa curiga.

Hana yang masih berdiri di jejernya turut membenarkan. "Aku sependapat kali ini. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres."

Jika saja Ino mau repot-repot menggunakan jutsu shintenshin kepada Naruto maka dia akan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria itu saat ini.

'Khehehe. Sebelum pentas dimulai tadi aku sempat bilang kepada petugas yang menurunkan tubuh Himawari supaya mempercepat adegan ini agar Sarada anak si brengsek Teme itu tidak terus-terusan di sorot. Gantian anak-anakku yang disorot dong. Dia pasti mau karena aku adalah Hokage. Naruto gitu lhoo.' sebuah evil-smirk terukir di bibirnya. Seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Tsunderella (Sarada) : *bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk* "Iya. Kau mau menolongku peri?"

Peri (Himawari) : *mengangguk-angguk senang* "Hm, tentu saja aku mau. Bawalah dulu empat ekor kelinci besar dan dua ekor kelinci kecil kemari."

Tsunderella (Sarada) : "Kelinci semua? Tidak bervariasi jenis hewannya?" *bingung karena tidak sesuai dengan naskah*

Perin (Himawari) : *geleng-geleng* "Tidak. Karena hewan favoritku adalah kelinci."

Kontan saja para penonton terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan polos dari sang peri yang diperankan oleh putri Hokage itu.

"Hihihi, kau selalu lucu Hima-chan." ujar Hinata dari tempatnya duduk.

Tsunderella (Sarada) menurut. Ia pergi menuju ke belakang panggung dengan maksud untuk mencari hewan kelinci yang diminta.

Sai sudah bersiap dengan kanvas gulungnya. Digambarnya cepat enam ekor kelinci dengan ukuran empat besar dan dua kecil. Jadi ini yang Ino maksud dua tugas tadi.

Tsunderella (Sarada) kembali tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama. Di belakangnya diikuti oleh keenam ekor kelinci (palsu) karya ayah Inojin.

Peri (Himawari) : "Baiklah. Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu." *menggoyang-goyangkan tongkat kecil khas penyihirnya*

Di balik panggung Sai sudah bersiap kembali untuk menghapus gambar jutsu-nya tersebut.

_Bwussh!_

Tsunderella (Sarada) : "Mana?" *celingak-celinguk*

Peri (Himawari) : *nyengir lucu* "Sabar ya Tsunderella-chan. Hewannya sedang dibuat oleh Sai-ojisan di belakang."

Para penonton kembali tertawa. "Hahahaha."

Setengah menitan kemudian muncul seekor kuda besar berkaki delapan yang menarik sebuah kereta kencana dari balik panggung.

Tsunderella (Sarada) : "Kakinya banyak sekali?!" *kaget*

Sai tersenyum aneh di posisinya. "Gomenasai. Kupikir dua kuda kugabung sekalian jadi satu supaya tidak terlalu lama menggambarnya."

"Ini pasti ulah Sai. Dia telah mempermalukan nama Uchiha." Sasuke merutuki perbuatan pria pucat itu.

"Sabarlah, Sasuke-kun." istrinya mengusap-usap lengan sang suami.

Peri (Himawari) : "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Sara ehh Tsunderella-chan. Jaa ne" *kembali ditarik ke atas oleh petugasnya*

Saat berada naik di tengah-tengah, Himawari tiba-tiba bersuara lantang. "Aku lupa. Jam dua belas pokoknya harus sudah sampai di rumah!"

Tawa penonton sedikit pecah karena kejadian barusan.

Narator : "Pada malam harinya, Tsunderella menghadiri acara pesta sang pangeran tanpa nama di istananya. Dengan menggunakan kereta kencana yang ditarik oleh seekor kuda berkaki delapan, Tsunderella percaya diri untuk sekedar melihat-lihat istana megah milik pangeran tanpa nama."

Membaca teks narasi barusan membuat ingatan Sai seakan dipaksa untuk kembali ke waktu puluhan tahun silam. Saat dirinya yang tidak memiliki nama akhirnya harus mau menerima nama Sai yang diberikan langsung oleh Danzou Shimura. Sai bergumam sendiri. Tapi dia tidak sadar microphone-nya terlalu dekat dengan bibir sehingga ...

Narator : "Aku jadi ingat saat-saat itu. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak punya nama dulu. Sai ini bukan nama asliku. Sedih juga rasanya bernostalgia."

"Huahahahaha!"

"Apa-apaan naratornya itu."

"Dia sengaja cari perhatian ya?!"

Muka Ino memerah seperti kulit kepiting rebus. Dua buah perempatan menghiasi bagian jidatnya yang tidak tertutup oleh poni. "Dasar laki-laki bodoh! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti barusan?! Aku jadi malu sebagai istrimu tahu."

Inojin yang mendengar ucapan tidak sengaja dari ayahnya pun ikut berkomentar. "Saya baru tahu kalau Sai nama ayah saya ternyata bukan nama aslinya."

Panggung menjadi gelap lagi. Tapi samar-samar kelihatan banyak kepala anak-anak yang berlarian menuju ke tengah panggung. Asap berhembus pekat. Lampu-lampu sorot mulai dinyalakan lagi.

Pada layar terpampang jelas gambar sebuah istana megah nan besar berarsitektur Eropa kuno. Murid-murid akademi selain lima tokoh penting saling berdansa berpasang-pasangan lelaki dengan perempuan. Seakan-akan mewujudkan kesan pesta yang meriah, yang sesungguhnya.

Pembukaan lagu 'Harmonia' (2nd Naruto ending) disetel merdu.

_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

Sarada Uchiha berdiri di ujung paling depan panggung. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun mewah berwarna merah muda cerah yang terbuka pada bagian atas dada, berenda-renda manis berlipat-lipat mulai dari bawah perut hingga pangkal. Sepatu high-heels hak lancip berwarna putih mengkilap menghiasi sepasang kakinya. Riasan eyeshadow yang pas, bulu mata melentik, pipi merona, terakhir lipstik ungu yang samar semakin membuat penampilan overall-nya ... sempurna.

_Sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite_

_Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite_

_Kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite_

Seluruh pasang mata manusia yang hadir di tempat itu kini tertuju kepada seseorang saja. Anak gadis berusia satu dasawarsa yang kini sedang mulai berjalan pelan lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan mencimit ujung kanan-kiri gaun. Kacamatanya dilepas dan rambut pendeknya menjadi nampak lebih bergelombang.

Inojin berdiri di pinggiran panggung tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Shikadai menguap sebanyak dua kali.

Chouchou acuh dan lebih memilih menjilati permen lolipop jumbo.

Sasuke menelan ludah berulang kali. Wajahnya nampak sangat tegang. Dia belum pernah melihat anak perempuannya itu dalam keadaan secantik ini, bukan. Sesempurna ini.

Di ujung belakang panggung alias jauh lurus di depan Sarada, berdiri seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang ikal yang memiliki dua kumis pada masing-masing pipinya. Ia memakai setelan kostum pangeran dengan atasan berwarna merah dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Tak lupa untuk disebutkan sepatu putih susu yang dipakainya dan juga sepasang sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan sepatunya. Itu Boruto Uzumaki.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mantap berulang-ulang, diiringi senyuman lebar yang merekah. Tatapannya bisa diartikan dengan 'Teruskan. Bagus-bagus. Pertahankan.'

Sepasang kaki kecilnya terus diayunkan bergantian satu per satu ke depan. Uchiha Sarada memandangi ketiga keluarga tirinya yang kini sedang berdiri berjejeran di tepian panggung sebelah kanan.

Tania (Chouchou) : *maju beberapa langkah guna menghadang Sarada* "Tunggu-tunggu. Mengapa kau bisa ... "

_TENG TENG TENG!_

Suara dentang jam terdengar begitu saja di tengah-tengah dialog antara Tsunderella (Sarada) dengan Tania (Chouchou). Dan itu kontan saja membuat seluruh orang kebingungan. Baik penonton, pemain, bahkan panitia acara.

Yamato menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangnya seraya menunduk-nunduk berulang-ulang. Ikut merasa malu atas kejadian barusan.

"Ini pasti benar-benar ada yang tidak beres. Aku yakin seratus persen." ucap Shino sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada.

Inuzuka Hana menepuk pundak pria itu sekali, "Aku paham. Akan kuselidiki pada bagian petugas operator-nya sekarang."

Para penonton pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka tidak segan-segan untuk lantang menyuarakan rasa kekecewaan atas jalannya drama yang bagaikan mensetel video lompat-lompat timing-nya.

"Drama-nya makin ngawur!"

"Huuuuuuu."

"Cepat selesaikan sekalian. Aku sudah tidak minat lagi."

Gaara memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursinya detik ini juga. "Lebih baik aku kembali saja ya."

Kankuro berkomentar, "Secepat ini?"

Reaksi Sasuke mudah ditebak. Ekspresinya yang datar setiap saat kini mulai tergantikan dengan raut muka penuh murka. Hingga urat-urat di lehernya menyembul. "Lama-lama ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Panitia acara, mereka sepertinya ingin merendahkan martabat Uchiha."

"Sasuke-kun ... " Sakura bingung mau mengambil sikap seperti apa. Tak dipungkiri dia merasa agak marah juga karena sedari tadi beberapa adegan khusus putrinya seakan-akan dipotong tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sasuke, tengoklah sekilas pria berkulit tan yang duduk manis dipenuhi rasa kepuasan di sampingmu persis. Lagi-lagi ini ulah Naruto.

'Hahay. Dengan begini Boruto akan diberi porsi akting yang lebih dibandingkan si tokoh utamanya, anak Teme yang judes itu. Semoga saja sih mereka para petugas mau tutup mulut atas sikapku.' disaat yang lain kebingungan ataupun kesal, Hokage satu ini malah senyam-senyum gembira. Dan itu membuat Hinata merasa sedikit heran.

"Naruto-kun?"

Kembali ke jalannya drama Tsunderella yang kualitasnya semakin menurun adegan demi adegan.

Karena telah mendengar bunyi dentang jam sebanyak tiga kali maka mau tidak mau Sai harus mengikuti alur walau itu terlalu cepat.

Narator : "Bunyi lonceng jam besar yang berada di ruangan pesta telah terdengar. Dini hari telah tiba. Dan itu artinya Tsunderella harus kembali sebelum semuanya terlambat kembali seperti semula."

Shikadai mengucek-ucek kedua bola matanya yang berair. "Aku tidak peduli ceritanya mau loncat-loncat atau apalah. Lebih cepat selesai berarti lebih cepat tidur di rumah."

Tsunderella (Sarada) : *berbalik arah, lalu berlari kecil* "Aku harus cepat pulang."

Pangeran (Boruto) : *melambaikan tangan kanannya* "Tunggu-tunggu putri. Jangan pergi!"

Tsunderella (Sarada) : *menengok sebentar ke belakang* 'Aku sampai lupa dengan adegan sepatu kaca yang lepas satu. Hmm.' *menyeringai jahat* "Maafkan aku, pangeran."

Kaki sebelah kanannya dilempar ke depan hingga mentok, kemudian balik dilempar ke belakang sampai sepatu yang dipakainya lepas dan meluncur kencang menuju ...

_Jdak!_

Hidung Boruto Uzumaki sukses bersentuhan dengan sepatu hak tinggi milik Tsunderella (Sarada).

Pangeran (Boruto) : "Dasar putri sakit jiwa!" *mengelus-elus hidungnya yang bengkak sedikit*

"Huahahahahaha!" penonton tertawa sangat keras kali ini.

Hellena (Inojin) menepuk-nepuk jidatnya cukup keras.

Tania (Chouchou) tertawa sebentar lalu memakan cokelat batangan yang dibawanya belum lama.

Nyonya Yukari (Shikadai) memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berbaring santai di lantai panggung.

"Boruto-kun!" seru Hinata reflek setelah melihat putra kesayangannya kesakitan seperti itu.

Sakura tidak berani bertatapan dengan Naruto maupun Hinata. Merasa tidak enak hati.

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah kiri dan langsung memasang tampang setengah horror yang dapat diterjemahkan 'Apa yang anakmu perbuat kepada Boruto, Uchiha sakit jiwa?!'.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanan, memandangi wajah Naruto. Lalu terakhir menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menantang.

Narator : "Pangeran pun mengejar sang putri Tsunderella. Namun dia hanya menemukan sepatu kaca milik sang putri cantik itu."

Pangeran (Boruto) : *membanting sepatu hak tinggi itu dengan kasar ke lantai* "Bukan nemu. Langsung nyosor benda sialan ini ke mukaku."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling beradu tatapan satu sama lain.

Gelak tawa penonton kembali bergelora. "Hahahahaha."

Sebelum Tsunderella (Sarada) kembali ke belakang panggung, tiba-tiba saja Pangeran (Boruto) memanggil namanya.

Pangeran (Boruto) : "Berhenti putri, berhenti woy!"

Tsunderella (Sarada) : *menghentikan langkah kakinya* "Hn?"

Tania (Chouchou) : *membisiki telinga Inojin* "Memangnya ada adegan itu ya?"

Hellena (Inojin) : *menggeleng* "Sepertinya Boruto nekat membuat dialognya sendiri."

Pangeran (Boruto) : *maju tiga langkah ke depan. mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sarada layaknya aktor opera sabun* "Sarada ups Tsunderella! Aku tidak membencimu atas tindakanmu barusan. Karena aku pasti akan membuatmu making love denganku!"

Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Naruto memuncratkan air minum yang barusan diteguknya.

Sasuke melirikkan sebuah sharingan dan sebuah rinnegan-nya pelan tapi sadis ke arah orang di sampingnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Mei Terumi di tempat duduknya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Hohoho, anak seusianya saja sudah mampu berpikiran sejauh itu ya."

Aburame-sensei sudah pundung sendirian di pojokan. "Seperti kataku. Boruto tampil maka habis sudah." entah dia ngomong kepada siapa.

Tsunderella (Sarada) : *sepasang alisnya saling bertaut* "Apa maksudmu?"

Sepandai apapun seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun, wajar jika dia belum tahu apa makna making love. Karena jika diartikan dengan sederhana maknanya menjadi 'membuat cinta'. Padahal seharusnya 'bercinta' alias berhubungan seksual.

Jantung milik Kakashi mendadak berdegup lebih cepat dari semula. Bulir-bulir keringatnya yang terasa dingin meluncur membasahi setiap inci pada wajahnya yang serba tertutup. "Sepertinya benar. Iya iya, perasaanku yang tadi menjadi kenyataan."

Konohamaru keheranan atas sikap mantan sensei Tim 7 itu yang mendadak berubah dari tenang menjadi seperti barusan. "Kau kenapa, Kakashi-san?"

Penonton nyaris tidak ada yang bereaksi satupun. Masing-masing terpaku di tempatnya. Yang jelas mereka syok saat mengetahui jika anak Hokage berani berkata sevokal itu di tempat umum. Di hadapan ribuan orang lagi.

Pangeran (Boruto) : *menyeringai penuh kemenangan* 'Hehehe. Tuh kan? Apa yang kubaca kemarin malam ternyata sangat berguna pada pentas seni ini. Penonton pasti tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena saking takjubnya dengan aktingku barusan. Kulanjutkan biar makin seru.' *mengedipkan mata kirinya sekali* "Tsunderella, aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia dengan cara doggy style."

Sedetik kemudian Konoha Hall akan mengeluarkan suara mahadahsyat yang bahkan mampu terdengar dari desa bawah.

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"DOGGGYYY SSTTYYYLEEEE?!"

Boruto tersenyum sangat lebar melihat antusiasme dari seluruh penonton. Dikiranya mereka semua terkejut dalam artian positif. Padahal aslinya negatif pangkat dua. Super negatif.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata pingsan di kursinya. Untung saja tidak sampai terjatuh ke bawah.

"Oh Kami-sama." wajah Sakura sangat pucat layaknya orang kena anemia.

"Sa..Sakura." Ino menggoyang-goyangkan pergelangan tangan mantan rivalnya itu. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" sambungnya setengah tidak percaya.

"Uhk." Chouji sampai tersedak kue mochi yang sedang asyik dikunyahnya. Untung saja Karui mau repot-repot menolong dirinya.

"Ckckckckck. Hey Shikamaru, ayo kita pulang dan bawa anak malas itu dari panggung." saat Temari menoleh, orang yang dipanggil sudah berada dalam alam mimpi. Benar-benar tidak dapat diandalkan.

"Zzz... zzz..."

Konohamaru terhenyak saat Kakashi yang duduk berjejeran dengannya tiba-tiba saja melompat dari kursinya lalu lari ala ninja secepat kilat menuju ke salah satu pintu keluar. "Kakashi-san!"

'Aku setelah ini akan masuk ke kamar dan tidak akan keluar dari rumah selama tiga hari. Reputasiku akan hancur lebur jika masyarakat mengetahui keterlibatan novel milikku jika bocah itu sampai buka mulut.' sesaat kemudian pria lesu ini menghilang di tengah kepulan asap.

_Poof!_

Penonton pun mulai bereaksi lagi setelah sebelumnya membisu akibat keterkejutan masing-masing. Suasana semakin ricuh. Sangat ribut dan berisik melebihi yang sudah-sudah.

"Huuuuu, dasar bocah mesum!"

"Acara anak-anak kok malah jadi seperti ini?!"

"Pulang saja sana!"

"Booooo!"

"Hentai-yaro!"

Yamato mau tidak mau harus turun tangan sebagai presenter supaya kondisi bisa sedikit dibuat lebih kondusif. "Semuanya. Harap tenang ya, tenang."

_Plang!_

Sebuah kaleng minuman soda mendarat di wajahnya.

Ia mengundurkan diri saat itu juga.

Tania (Chouchou) : "Wah, kok jadi ribut banget setelah si Boruto ngomong begituan?" *membuang bungkus permen kapas sembarangan*

Hellena (Inojin) : *mengangkat kedua bahunya* "Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya ada unsur ngeresnya dibalik kalimat tadi. Pulang saja yuk. Pusing saya jadinya."

Tania (Chouchou) : *mengangguk-angguk* "Yuk. Tapi ... " *melihat ke arah Shikadai yang sudah berada di alam mimpinya. bisa tidur padahal suasana ribut*

Hellena (Inojin) : *ngempos* "Nanti biar saya yang tangani." *menjambak kuncir nanas Shikadai kemudian menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.*

Boruto berjalan mundur setahap demi setahap dengan wajah yang ketakutan setengah mati saat Sarada menghampirinya dengan aura hitam pekat yang sangat mengerikan. Kedua bola mata sharingan dua tomoe miliknya aktif saat itu juga.

"Sa..Sarada. I..ini bisa di..jelaskan kok." warna kulit muka Boruto sudah menyerupai Inojin ataupun Sai. Pucat pasi bak mayat hidup.

'Jadi arti kata-kata keren tadi berbau porno ya? Kuso kuso kuso! Tahu kayak gini aku tidak akan mau mempraktekkan di panggung seperti ini.' Boruto membatin.

Gadis bermarga Uchiha itu mengacungkan tinju kirinya. "Pilih Shanaroo atau ... " gantian tinju kanannya diacungkan ke atas. " ... Chidori."

Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya sangat cepat berulang-ulang. "Tidak-tidak. Pilih ... Rasengan saja deh." diakhiri sebuah senyuman hambar. Siap-siap dihajar.

Yang terjadi di antara kedua ayah mereka juga sama. Kerah jubah Hokage Naruto dicengkeram sangat erat oleh sepasang tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Dasar Naruto brengseeekk ... " desis Sasuke menyeramkan.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Boruto. Ayah dua anak ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat sehingga keringatnya bercipratan kemana-mana. "Tunggu-tunggu Sasuke. Aku ... aku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu-ttebayo."

Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan muka Naruto. Bola mata sebelah kanannya telah berubah sempurna menjadi mode mangekyou sharingan. "Aku tidak peduli. Kau adalah ayahnya. Kau harus ikut bertanggung jawab juga."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, glek.

Uchiha Sarada mengambil ancang-ancang. Pada kepalan tangan sebelah kanannya dialiri oleh percikan listrik kebiruan.

Bola mata Uchiha Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan darah berwarna merah pekat.

Satu detik kemudian ...

"Chidori!"

"Amaterasu!"

"GYAAAAA!"

"WAAAAA!"

**\- OWARI -**

**Akhirnya bisa selesai juga fic oneshot ini. Kayaknya ini merupakan fic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah author buat, hehe. (y)**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya kepanjangan, rada hambar, ataupun terlalu banyak karakter yang OOC. Maklum, author kan manusia biasa. *gak ada yang nanya***

**Author masih suka bikin fic tentang keluarga-keluarga baru di Konoha. Mungkin ini akibat nonton movie yang terbaru itu. :D**

**Oke, semoga saja ada yang suka ya. :)**

**Kalau tidak suka pun no problem. Tergantung selera sih. :|**

**Terima kasih atas waktunya!**


End file.
